Arthur's Dream
by arthursdragon
Summary: Arthur has a sexy dream involving Merlin, and the next morning, his manservant is suddenly all Arthur can think about.


The Dream

Arthur woke up feeling dirty minded. He had an erotic dream the previous night, involving Merlin. Merlin had come to Arthur's room to give him dinner. Naked. And, before he knew it, they were on the floor. _No clothing, arms and legs entwined, glistening with sweat, faces red, bodies breathing heavily, Merlin thrusting into Arthur, himself yelling "Merlin! Oh god yes!" Screams of pleasure resonating throughout the palace._ He wasn't sure what had provoked this dream, and he didn't want to acknowledge what it meant. So he just sat and stared out the window, trying to think of anything but Merlin's naked body. He had drifted back into a light sleep when he was awoken by the object of his dream.

Merlin walked in, cheerful and smiling, carrying a tray. Just like the beginning of Arthur's dream. Arthur glanced at Merlin and felt himself immediately get aroused. He turned and bit his lip, trying to avoid eye contact. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Fine, why wouldn't I be fine? Who said I wasn't fine? I'm perfectly fine. God, Merlin just let it go!" Arthur refused to look at his manservant.

"Um, ok. You haven't looked at me once and you haven't even looked to see what you're having for breakfast. What's wrong?" Arthur still didn't turn towards Merlin.

"I'm fine, just a headache."

"Should I get Gaius?"

" No, no. I would like a little privacy though. To get rid of it."

Merlin noticed Arthur was squirming and sweating a little. "Alright, sire. I'll see you at 11 for your armor fitting."

Arthur nodded and Merlin walked out of the room. Arthur spun around to make sure Merlin wasn't there. He hadn't meant the headache when he said "get rid of it". He had gotten an erection while Merlin was standing there. It was ridiculous! Arthur had never really felt this way about Merlin. I mean, sure, occasionally he would notice how Merlin looked, how he moved, how his muscles moved, the electricity between them when they were close, his raven hair, his beautiful eyes. But, that didn't mean that he wanted... maybe it did. But he had to control his urges around Merlin. He was the king and Merlin was his manservant. No funny business. At all. Arthur proceeded to jerk off under the covers to his memory of Merlin's naked body.

Arthur decided to teach Merlin to fight. Merlin was wimpy, not skilled at weaponry, and training was violent and not at all sexual. And he would be surrounded by his fellow knights, who would keep him in check with their presence. Nothing sexual at all...

Merlin returned at 11, and started strapping Arthur into his armor. With every brush of Merlin's nimble fingers against his skin, Arthur became more and more aroused. He bit his tongue and thought of every horrible moment in his life. That seemed to work, but it was only a matter of time before he was going to push Merlin to the floor and... "So, Merlin. I'm going to teach you how to fight today."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. But, you should know how, so I don't have to save your backside every time we run into trouble." Merlin's beautiful, tight, alluring...

Merlin walked around Arthur and glared at him, arms crossed. "You? save _my_ backside? I've saved your life more times than you count. Partly because you can't count very high."

"Oh really? Well, I seem to remember you needing my help because you were trying fight off our enemies with a stick."  
>"That was one time!" Merlin took a step toward Arthur.<p>

"One time? Please!" Arthur took a step towards Merlin.

" I am invaluable to you, but you never see that, because your head is stuffed up your arse."

Arthur took another step towards Merlin. The two men stood almost nose to nose. Arthur could feel Merlin's warm breath on his neck, both breathing heavily. His retort vanished and could feel himself becoming aroused again. He took a deep breath, and took a step back, grabbing his sword. "I'll see you down there."

He quickly escaped the room and headed towards the training grounds, breathing heavily.

Merlin stayed in Arthur's room for a moment. There had been some serious electricity just then when they were so close. Merlin realized that he wouldn't have minded if Arthur kissed him. Actually, he was a little disappointed. In fact, he had gotten a little aroused during their angry banter. Arthur breathing heavily, moving towards him. He shook his head, clearing his mind. There were no feelings. None. He walked out of the room slowly and walked, a little dazed, to the training grounds.

Arthur waited anxiously on the training grounds . He was pacing, ignoring his men, letting them scrimmage. He was trying to prepare himself to see Merlin and not become aroused. Merlin walked out the palace and into the sun. The sun shined on Merlin and made it look like a halo of light surrounded him. Arthur took a deep breath and walked towards Merlin. "Merlin, glad you showed up. Let's start."

Arthur awkwardly went and stood opposite Merlin. Gwaine walked over and gave Merlin a sword, and patted him on the back, grinning. Arthur felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't understand why all of a sudden his feelings for Merlin were so strong. He drew his sword, and Merlin stood awkwardly, but held the sword surprisingly well. Then, Arthur attacked. They didn't fight long. Arthur knocked the sword from Merlin's hand.

" I didn't think you'd last that long. Good Job."

Merlin scowled and picked up the sword. Arthur attacked again. This time, Merlin kept a fight going for a while longer before Arthur disarmed him.

"Not bad." Arthur was getting sweaty. It was an unusually hot day. He wiped his face with a handkerchief and got ready to fight again. But, then he saw Merlin. Merlin was all sweaty and he was breathing deeply, making his chest rise and fall sexily, if that was even possible. Arthur found that he had started to lick his lips a little bit. Gwaine walked over. "are you alright, sire?"

Arthur was knocked out of his daydream and he nodded his head vigorously. "Yes, fine. Just sweaty, that's it. Nothing else."

Merlin wasn't used to hot Camelot days like this. So hot...Those toned forearms, that sexy armor... Merlin blinked, and returned to his senses. But he had to do something about this heat. He slipped off his shirt and threw it to the side.

Arthur turned from talking to Gwaine to find Merlin had no shirt. He gulped as he felt himself start to get hard. He thought of bad things, and he managed to slightly calm himself. But Merlin looked so sexy. He had a surprisingly muscular torso, and their was a light layer of sweat on his body. Arthur took a deep breath. "Ok, Merlin, I'm going to get harder.. I mean, I mean this is going to get harder. " Merlin looked as uncomfortable as Arthur felt. Arthur closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and attacked. Merlin seemed ready this time. He fought off Arthur's attacks, and even managed to pushed Arthur back a bit. In Arthur's defense, he was distracted by Merlin's body, and could hardly focus on the sword fight. They became more and more evenly matched, until they ended up with their swords crossed in front of their chests, barely five inches apart. Arthur felt himself harden again, and he couldn't stop it. Being so close to Merlin was intoxicating.

Merlin was so close to Arthur. He was getting an erection fast. He began to breathe heavily, nervous and aroused.

Arthur couldn't do this anymore. He dropped his sword. Merlin dropped his. They went from human to animal in a matter of seconds. Arthur's hand grabbed the small of Merlin's bare back, and Merlin knotted his fingers in Arthur's hair. They starting kissing with equal parts ferocity and tender emotion. The other knights stood motionless, shocked and confused by the current situation. Arthur's hand slid onto Merlin's butt and Merlin's free hand pressed Arthur closer to him. They kissed nonstop for a couple of minutes before they realized where they were. They flew apart and Arthur tried to say something that explained to his knights, but instead blurted out, "Merlin, shall we continue this inside?"

Merlin, who was standing sweaty and panting, nodded and hurried inside. Arthur looked at his bewildered kinsmen, most of whom had let their mouths hang open in shock. He smiled awkwardly and practically sprinted inside.

"Merlin?" Arthur ran into the armory, with no sign of the manservant. He was about to leave, but Merlin came from behind the door. Arthur grabbed the manservant and kissed him passionately. He pushed him against the wall, and started to pull down Merlin's trousers with one hand. Merlin stopped him.

"Not here."

They made their way to Arthur's chamber, Arthur stopping every so often to press Merlin up against a wall and kiss him. They finally made it to the room, and Arthur swung open the door. Arthur backed Merlin up to the bed and pushed him down. He had Merlin help unhook his armor, but then he stripped off the rest himself. He climbed on top of Merlin and pulled the boy's trousers off, kissing his way down Merlin's body, purposely avoiding Merlin's throbbing erection. Merlin panted with lust and frustration. Arthur hovered over Merlin for a minute, teasing the manservant. Then he entered him. After a whole day of thick sexual tension, both men let out groans of relief and pleasure. Then Arthur started thrusting into Merlin. Both men cried out loudly, and moaned. As Arthur reached his climax, he thrust into Merlin faster, making the boy cry out.

"Yes, yes. Oh, god, yes!"

Arthur thrust in faster and shorter strokes, crying out Merlin's name. He felt a ecstatic release as he came inside Merlin. Merlin came moments later, with a small cry as milky liquid spurted onto both men. Arthur rolled off Merlin and laid on the bed. There was no sound except the heavy breathing of both for several minutes.

Arthur looked at Merlin. Merlin looked back. Then they both started laughing.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, Merlin, I find myself with a issue that needs a solution."

"yes?"

"I think i'm in love with you, and I don't know how you feel about me."

Merlin didn't speak, he just laid still. Arthur's face fell a little. Merlin suddenly started grinning.

"What?

"I would hope what just happened makes you believe I love you, otherwise I'm just a really thorough manservant."

Arthur laughed, and kissed Merlin's warm lips. "You know I had this dream last night..."

"Yes?"

"You were naked, and you brought me dinner, and... entertainment."

Merlin smirked. "I think I could arrange that."

Arthur laughed and the two began to kiss again.


End file.
